Timon i Pumba w jednym mieszkali domu
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Oglądanie bajki, która stała się nieodzownym elementem spędzania wolnego czasu przez Hamisha jest dla Sherlocka Holmesa udręką. Szczególnie, gdy zostaje mu przypisana łatka świrniętej surykatki. Jednym słowem parentlock na wesoło.


**Timon i Pumba w jednym mieszkali domku**

Ciszę na Baker Street rozdarł pisk małego brzdąca wiszącego do góry nogami na kanapie. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w ekran telewizora i co chwila wybuchał śmiechem szturchając śpiącego obok niego Sherlocka.

- To był Skaza! Tato, to był Skaza! On kłamie! Tato! – Hamish pociągnął detektywa za nogawkę spodni.

Brunet mruknął niezadowolony i położył na głowie poduszkę.

- Ale tato, Skaza go zrzucił, a nie Simba. Dlaczego to jego winią? – zapytał chłopiec kładąc swoją burzę loków na kolanie ojca.

- Oglądałeś już tą bajkę 27 razy, Hamish. Znasz każdy jej fragment. – burknął Sherlock przytłumionym głosem.

- Bo to nie fair. – Malec zasępił się. – Czemu tata Simby umiera? To jest smutne, a dzieci nie powinny się smucić, prawda? Więc dlaczego oni nagrali taką bajkę?

- Nie nagrali, tylko stworzyli. – poprawił go detektyw. – Bajki to tylko fantazja. Tam nie występują żadni aktorzy.

- Więc Zazu tak naprawdę nie istnieje? – Chłopiec spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na ojca, ale ten wydał z siebie tylko niewyraźny pomruk. – Dlaczego Mufasa umarł?

- Zwierzęta nie umierają. Kiedy jakieś zwierzę kończy swój żywot mówi się, że zdycha.

Hamish spojrzał posępnym wzrokiem na telewizor, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy. Wdrapał się na brzuch detektywa i położył skulony. Oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka i chwycił go za rękę.

- Ale dlaczego on zdychł?

- Zdechnął – poprawił go po raz kolejny brunet. – Mówi się zdechnął.

Do ich uszu dobiegło przekręcanie klucza w zamku. Do salonu wszedł John i uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Widzę, że Król Lew nadal króluje na Baker Street. – rzekł nachylając się nad kanapą, by pocałować malca w czubek głowy.

Hamish zerwał się i siadając okrakiem na brzuchu Sherlocka skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Tato nie chce mi powiedzieć dlaczego Mufasa zdychł.

- Zdechł – odezwał się spod poduszki detektyw. – Mówiłem ci o tym dwadzieścia sekund temu.

- Och, daj spokój z tym ciągłym poprawianiem jego. – żachnął doktor.

- Dlaczego? – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony chłopiec i zdjął poduszkę z głowy detektywa, by pacnąć go kilka razy w twarz.

- Ponieważ ten idiota, Skaza, zepchnął go ze skały. Lew sturlał się po skałach i zleciał na piach, poczym zmiażdżyło go stado antylop. Ustało krążenie, nastąpił zanik aktywności mózgu, komórki przestały przewodzić bodźce…

- Sherlock! – skarcił go John wskazując głową na syna, który wpatrywał się załzawionymi oczami w ojca. Ścisnął drobnymi piąstkami jego koszulę.

Brunet potarmosił malca za włosy.

- Na szczęście później Simba poznaje Timona i Pumbę, pamiętasz? – Detektyw spytał trochę delikatniejszym tonem.

- Jasne! – ożywił się Hamish i spojrzał na Johna. – Ty jesteś bardziej Pumbą, tato.

Doktor uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się.

- Naprawdę przypominam opasłego guźca?

- Nie, ale lubisz jeść tak dużo jak on. – odparł beztrosko malec i spojrzał z powrotem na bruneta. – Ty pasujesz na Timona.

- W ani jednym calu nie przypominam świrniętej surykatki. – prychnął Sherlock.

- Hmm, sprawdźmy. – odezwał się John i spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na mężczyznę. – Smukły kształt ciała, drapieżnik, trudny do oswojenia…

- Czasem też gryzą. – rzekł brzdąc z uśmiechem chwytając jeden z loków Sherlocka i porównał go do swoich włosów.

- A co to ma wspólnego z twoim tatą, Hamish? – John uniósł brwi.

- Jak to co? Surykatki lubią gryźć i drapać, a ty na szyi często masz jakieś dziwne kreski. A jedyną osobą, z którą śpisz jest tatko.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wybuchnął śmiechem. Doktor poczerwieniał i zacisnął usta.

- Mam bystre oko – wyszczerzył się malec i znów ułożył się wygodnie na brzuchu bruneta.

- Nie masz przypadkiem jakiś lekcji do zrobienia? – spytał blondyn - Nie zadali ci w przedszkolu żadnych kolorowanek czy wykreślanek do dokończenia?

- Tato powiedział, że to nudy i jeśli nie chcę nie muszę robić. – mruknął chłopiec i znów wpatrzył się w ekran. – O, patrz jesteście na ekranie! Timon jedzie na Pumbie!

Tym razem oboje mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem i zaczęli rechotać jak opętani.

- Hej, przestańcie! Przez was przegapiłem moment z Zazu! – zawołał rozczarowany chłopiec.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i położył jedną dłoń na plecach syna. Drugą chwycił poduszkę i ponownie zasłonił twarz. Tak, to był tylko kolejny, zwykły dzień na Baker Street.


End file.
